Райская Башня
|kanji=楽園の塔 |rōmaji=Rakuen no Tō |located in=Земной Край |controlled by=Джерар Фернандес (Раньше) |affiliation= |manga debut=Глава 77 |anime debut=Эпизод 33 }} Райская Башня, также известна, как R-Система – запрещённый Магический Предмет, который может использоваться, чтобы воскресить умершего человека. Расположение Райская Башня была расположена на маленьком острове возле берега Королевства Резец к югу от Фиора. Внешний Вид После выстрела Тактичного Спутника Эфириона основная внешняя оболочка Райской Башни была разрушена, все конструкции из металла исчезли, а осталась только её главная функциональная часть — гигантская поглощающая Лакрима, которая зарядилась всей Магической силой Эфириона. Это сделало Башню на вид ещё тоньше, что она выглядела как голубой кристалл широкий внизу и с увеличением высоты сужающийся до самой верхушки. Со всех сторон Башни торчало множество кристаллов. Когда Башня начала отвергать огромную Магическую силу, которую впитала, её кристаллическая структура стала деформироваться, плавится и снова затвердевать, края начали принимать более округлую форму. |option2=Манга| На полном контрасте по отношению к неустойчивому внешнему виду в аниме, Райская Башня изображена в манга намного более общепринятый способом. Башня была прямой, аккуратной и очень симметричной. Всё здание состояло из разных секций, укладывающихся друг на друга. Многие из этих сегментов построены из кирпича и имеют большие окна и двери. Первый этаж был восьмиугольной формы и не имел ни окон, ни дверей, зато был довольно высоким, чтобы являться главной основой для остальной части Башни. Второй этаж имел больше деталей: длинные колонны, балконы и большие окна. Третий этаж очень напоминал замок с четырьмя цилиндрической формы с заостренными углами конуса на крыше. Посреди этого квадратного уровня находился другой восьмиугольный этаж, вмещающий изогнутую крышу, которая имела сферическую форму от потолка нижнего этажа и до следующей комнаты. Эта комната была также довольно странной формы: основание квадратное, а стены медленно переходят в трапецоид к потолку. Наконец, самым верхним этажом Башни является цилиндрическая комната с несколькими высокими и темными шипами, торчащие прямо из плоской крыши Системы во всей красе. Вокруг основания этой крупной конструкции находились довольно много округлённых башен совсем маленького размера, которые усеяли береговую линию острова, и лестница, ведущая от них до фундамента главной башни. Когда Райская Башня была атакована Эфирионом, она потеряла всю свою симметричность, став полностью состоящей из Лакримы. В этой форме Башня плавилась внутри и за своими пределами от основания и до верхушки. R-Система полностью состояла из огромных кристаллов, которые беспорядочно выступали по сторонам. Гладкие прямые стены также изменились, став изрезанными и неровными. Главным образом из-за Лакримы, Башня подтаяла в некоторых местах и потекла вниз по бокам, формируя большие сталактиты, которые капали с различных частей здания. Вокруг Райской Башни в разных местах парили в воздухе на одном месте ряды колец, похожих на ленты. }} Описание Райская Башня или «Система Воскрешения» — Магический объект, который позволяет любому человеку вернуть к жизни кого-либо за счёт другой жизни. В целях защиты магического мира, строительство Башни было запрещено Магическим Советом с древних времен. Однако культ Темных Магов, желающих воскресить Зерефа, начал работать над ним несколько лет назад. Культ похищал детей и взрослых, чтобы сделать из них рабов для постройки Башни. Благодаря усилиям Эрзы Скарлет, устроившей восстание рабов Райской Башни, культ был побежден. Тем не менее одержимый Джерар Фернандес заставил Эрзу покинуть Башню и никому не рассказывать о ней, шантажируя жизнью её друзей, которые, не ведая правды про одержимость Джерара, продолжили строительство. В Х784 году строительство Райской Башни было завершено, и она была готова для использования. Для совершения ритуала были необходимы огромное количество Магической Силы и жертва. Джерар за годы строительства Системы с помощью Мысленной Проекции под псевдоним Зигрейн внедрился в Магический Совет. В нужный момент Фернандес навязал им идею об использовании Эфириона для уничтожения запретной Башни, тогда как на самом деле выстрел лишь заполнил Башню необходимыми для ритуала 2,7 миллиардами единиц Магической силы. В качестве жертвы для воскрешения Зерефа Джерар выбрал Эрзу Скарлет, которую в Башню доставили её старые друзья и которые были рабами вместе с ней. Они, обманутые Джераром, служили ему и думали, что Эрза предала их. История Первоначально Райская Башня была разработана самим Зерефом, чтобы воскресить его умершего младшего брата. Однако он отказался от её использования из-за огромного количества требуемой энергии, а также необходимости в человеческой жертве. Башня была серией структур, которые Тёмные Маги попытались построить и использовать, чтобы воскресить самого могущественного Тёмного Мага в истории — Зерефа. Культ, который поклонялся Черным Искусствам, вложил большую денежную сумму, чтобы начать создание R-Системы. Первоначально было семь башен, но Магический Совет положил конец их строительству, хотя они никогда не находили восьмую башню недалеко от берега королевства Резец. Культ похитил много людей в надежде использовать их в качестве рабов, чтобы закончить Башню, используя бесчеловечные методы дисциплины, чтобы контролировать их. Однако господство культа закончилось благодаря восстанию рабов в X776 году. Всё это началось, когда рабыня по имени Эрза Скарлет была наказана за обвинение в предводительстве попытки побега. Другой раб и её друг Джерар Фернандес спас Эрзу, но был пойман тюремными охранниками. Потеряв рассудок от горя, что её друга поймали, Эрза возглавила восстание, чтобы спасти Джерара. Но к тому времени им уже управляла Уртир Милкович, заставляя его думать, что она — призрак Зерефа. В конечном счете, Джерар шантажировал Эрзу и вынудил её покинуть Райскую Башню и держал всех других рабов в Башне, хотя с намного лучшими условиями их проживания, решив закончить строительство и использовать её, чтобы воскресить Зерефа. Магия и Способности Система Воскрешения: R-Система или «Система Воскрешения» позволяет любому человеку оживить любого покойного. Однако, чтобы использовать эту способность и завершить процесс требуется высокая затрата: 2,7 миллиарда единиц магической силы. Как заявлено Эрзой Скарлет, такое большое количество Магический силы не может быть произведено ни одним Магом, ни даже объединенной Магический силой всех Магов на континенте. Единственной вещью, которая может выработать такую энергию, является Эфирион — чрезвычайно сильное Магическое Оружие, принадлежавшее Магическому Совету. После получения необходимой энергии для активизации, Райская Башня преобразовывается в законченную форму: гигантский кристалл Лакримы синего цвета. Однако даже в завершённой форме Система не готова к использованию, пока не получит человеческую жертву — это второе требование активации. К тому же человек, которого принесут в жертву, должен быть Магически силён так же или, по крайней мере, очень близко к уровню Магической силы одного из Десяти Святых Магов. Тело человека соединяется с Лакримой, а потом разрушается и восстанавливается в тело того человека, которого R-система призвана вернуть к жизни. Известные Рабы Rob close up.JPG|Роб|link=Роб Jellal during his enslavement in the Tower.png|Джерар Фернандес|link=Джерар Фернандес Chibi Erza with eyepatch.png|Эрза Скарлет|link=Эрза Скарлет midnight.jpg|Макбет|link=Макбет Young cobra.png|Эрик|link=Эрик Untitled 8.jpg|Ричард Бучанан|link=Ричард Бучанан Young angel.png|Сорано|link=Сорано RACER.jpg|Савьер|link=Савьер Simon as a child.jpg|Симон|link=Симон Young Shô crying.jpg|Сё|link=Сё Untitled 7.jpg|Волли Бучанан|link=Волли Бучанан Young Millianna.jpg|Миллианна|link=Миллианна Известные События thumb|200px|Воронья Троица В течение X784 года у Джерара Фернандеса были свои подчинённые, которые вместе с ним были друзьями детства Эрзы Скарлет. Они и похитили девушку, привезли её в Райскую Башню, чтобы использовать её в качестве жертвы для воскрешения самого могущественного Тёмного Мага в истории — Зерефа. -78 Однако Эрза вырвалась из заключения и встретилась с членами своей Гильдии (Нацу Драгнил, Люси Хартфилия, Грей Фуллбастер и Хэппи), а также Джувией Локсар, которые прибыли в Башню, чтобы спасти её. После этой встречи все они разошлись по всей Райской Башне, полные решимости победить Джерара и его помощников и остановить его план. В дополнение к его подчинённым: Симону, Сё, Миллианнеи Волли Бучанану, Джерар также нанял Воронью Троицу — группу, состоящую из трех сильных убийц от Династии Черепа, чтобы помочь ему в его плане. thumb|200px|left|Эрза побеждает Икагуру Нацу и Грей боролись с Фукуро — членом гильдии Династия Черепа, состоящий в Команде Воронья Троица. Нацу был побежден, поглощён, и почти переварен им, но вмешался Грей и спас его. -90 Между тем Люси и Джувия боролись с Вивальдиусом Така — другим членом Вороньей Троицы, который был побежден с помощью Удара Унисона. -87 Наконец, Эрза боролась и победила лидера Вороньей Троицы Икагуру. После своего поражения Икаруга рассказала, что Магический Совет планировал использовать Эфирион, чтобы разрушить запретную Райскую Башню. Чтобы остановить это, Эрза столкнулась с Джераром. -92 Уничтожение thumb|200px|Эрза сталкивает и придавливает Джерара Джерар и Эрза сражались, и Эрза начала пересиливать его. Как только Скарлет побеждает Фернандеса, вместо того, чтобы убить его, она придавливает его к полу и говорит, что запланировала умереть здесь с ним, как только Эфирион атакует Райскую Башню. Джерар убеждает Эрзу, что разочаровался в своем заговоре и что он хочет умереть с нею тоже. Двое Магов, обняв друг друга, начинают ожидать, когда Совет запустит Эфирион в Башню. thumb|left|200px|Нацу спасает Эрзу После взрыва Эрзе была удивлена видеть, что они всё ещё живы. В тот момент Джерар использует заклинание Связывающая Змея, чтобы связать девушку, и объясняет, что это был его план — вынудить запустить Эфирион в Башню, потому что ему была нужна большая Магическая сила для активации R-Системы. Фернандес толкает Эрзу в стену-Лакриму Башни в попытке пожертвовать ею. Однако появляется Нацу Драгнил и достаёт девушку от туда. -95 После победы над Джераром, Нацу падает от усталости, а Эрза, полна решимости спасти других, пытается соединить себя с Лакримой для того, чтобы стабилизировать R-Систему, так как неконтролируемое огромное количество Магической силы могло в любой момент взорваться. Тем не менее, Райская Башня всё-таки взорвалась, и, таким образом, была разрушена. Однако Эрза не погибла в результате взрыва, потому что Нацу удалось спасти их от смерти. -100 thumb|200px|Джерар в Эфирионе Позже выясняется, что тот, кто спас Эрзу, Нацу и остальных ребят, соединившись с Эфирионом и направив Магию в небо, являлся Джерар. В аниме показано, что Джерар плавает без сознания в огромной реке Лакримы, которая является остатком Райской Башни после взрыва. Битвы *Бунт в Райской Башне *Рабы Райской Башни vs. Охрана Райской Башни и Магические Войска *Нацу Драгнил, Люси Хартфилия, Грей Фуллбастер и Джувия Локсар vs. Гвардия Райской Башни *Нацу Драгнил и Хэппи vs. Волли Бучанан и Миллианна *Нацу Драгнил и Симон vs. Фукуро *Люси Хартфилия и Джувия Локсар vs. Вивальдиус Така *Грей Фуллбастер vs. Фукуро *Эрза Скарлет и Сё vs. Икаруга *Эрза Скарлет vs. Джерар Фернандес *Нацу Драгнил vs. Джерар Фернандес Интересные Факты R-system.jpg|Райская Башня в аниме Room.png|Главная комната Джерара Hall.png|Коридор Body.png|Тюрьма Final form of R-system.jpg|Финальная Форма *Хотя кандзи (楽園の塔) для Tower of Heaven переводится как Башня Рая, официальные английские дистрибьюторы Fairy Tail назвали сооружение Райской Башней. Ссылки Навигация en:Tower of Heaven fr:Paradise Tower Категория:Локации Категория:Магические предметы Категория:Избранные Статьи